Picture Box
by rainbowcubeswriting
Summary: Blaine has always been proud of his ability to capture a moment on film, and his family's photo box is full of memories. When the Anderson-Hummel family look through the box together who knows what kind of stories will be told? My first Glee fic and my take on Klaine in the future, hopefully quite fluffy and sweet :
1. Prologue

_I know, I know! Most of you have read this before! You haven't, not really. Basically, I re-read the story I had written and realised that I was stupid for abandoning it. I love writing this story but I forgot about it and lost all inspiration and then real life came and stood in the way. But then I saw that (in my opinion) as I've done more reading and learned more about writing and how to word things, my old chapters were shocking, and they weren't at all up to the standard that I think I can write to now - still not brilliant, but better. So I've re-written the chapters I uploaded before and will be updating them all today before the internet gets busy, and then will be carrying on with the story as I was planning to. _

_I'm still accepting prompts and remember that they don't have to go in any kind of order! _

_I have around eight revamped chapters to upload and then I'll start uploading the new prompts. Thank you for being so patient and for everyone who followed the story and added it to alerts, I apologize in advance if I clog up your inbox with updates but please keep checking and a new chapter will be up soon!_

_As always, feedback is really appreciated and I'll update an actual new chapter soon!_

* * *

The middle of the summer holidays was always a great time for force families to sit indoors and socialise, or so thought Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Since he and Kurt had moved to New York they only really got to see their parents on special occasions, and so the holidays were a perfect time to organise a get together.

They had plenty of room in their house for them all; Kurt's fashion career had really taken off and the money he got from running his own boutique in the city did well for them, while Blaine's salary as a kindergarten teacher and his private piano lessons topped up their bank accounts. The four bedroom house easily fit them all and provided the three children with a chance to "camp" on the floor of Toby's bedroom.

They were there for two weeks of the long summer, and three nights in were spending their first evening in the large Hummel-Anderson family room. The kids had disappeared upstairs (whatever they were doing went ignored by the adults in the hope that the 'what they don't know won't hurt them' philosophy would be enough to stop them worrying) and the adults were all sat around chatting aimlessly and enjoying the moment of peace.

Kurt lounged contentedly against Blaine's chest, legs tucked under him as his husband fiddled with the short hairs at the base of his head. Blaine was engaged in a friendly debate with his father about the proposed changes to the education system while Blaine's mother, Jean, nattered with Carole about the _gorgeous _evening dress Kurt had designed for her. Burt and Finn sat and joked with Cooper and his wife, Andrea, about their two rivalling football teams while Kurt listened, flitting in and out of the conversations as he saw fit.

Checking the clock, Kurt was about to head upstairs and check on the children, who had been gone an hour and really no good could come from that, when there was a loud clattering from directly over their heads.

"Are they in our room?" Blaine asked nervously as Finn sniggered, commenting for the thousandth time how relieved he was that he only had to deal with kids part time, and that he got paid to do so. Kurt nodded and they exchanged a humiliated glance. "Did you hide the..." Blaine started to ask, cutting off when Kurt nodded again, a lot more harshly and giving his husband a warning glare.

"Holly?" Andrea called sternly, her eyes twinkling as Cooper tried to stifle his laughs at his brother's humiliation.

There was a thundering as three pairs of footsteps clattered down the stairs and entered the room, all with guilty looks on their faces.

"What was that?" Andrea asked, focusing on her daughter who plastered on an innocent smile and shrugged.

"What about you, Toby?" Blaine asked, frowning when Toby shook his head and attempted a casual confused expression and raised his eyebrows at his sister. "Chloe," Blaine said gently as he knelt in front of her. She looked up at him, biting her lip and blinking quickly. "Remember what we talked about last week?"

"Daddy and Papa will be more angry if I lie about breaking things," she responded quietly, fixing her gaze back on the floor. Blaine sat in front of her; his legs crossed as he watched her expectantly. At the age of five, she was already well trained by her brother in the art of passing off broken vases and lost toys and blaming them on the cat, but Blaine prided himself on being able to make her crack eventually.

"Well, Toby said he should hide my little dolly I got from Sarah for my birthday, you know the one with the pretty dress?" Chloe waited for Blaine to nod before looking to Kurt to check that he understood too. Clearly that was a detail of the upmost importance. "Well he went into your bedroom and put it in Daddy's table by the bed," she said, shifting guiltily as Toby and Holly protested behind her.

"Chloe, we told you never to go in there!" Kurt sighed from the couch, discreetly aiming a kick at Cooper's leg when he loudly asked whether they found any slippery, deflated balloons in there.

"I never! It was Toby!" Chloe exclaimed loudly, pointing an accusing finger at her brother, who moved forward immediately to defend himself.

"I had to do it!" he protested, standing in the middle of the room and looking earnestly at Kurt. "Honest Daddy, I never meant to look in there! I knocked the lid off when I was walking away and saw in there. I'm sorry!" At this Cooper snorted loudly while Finn shifted awkwardly from his place on the floor.

"Trying a little fifty shades of gay are we Squirt?" Cooper said in a sing-song voice, still laughing as Blaine glanced at Kurt with panicked eyes.

"Shut up," he hissed at his brother as Kurt headed upstairs into their bedroom followed by the three children. Blaine returned to his seat on the sofa before glancing around in the awkward silence. "It's not, I mean, we don't... it's nothing like that, it's erm... it's just something private. We don't have like, a blindfold in there or..." he trailed off, his face bright red as he picked at a thread in his sleeve. He took a little comfort in the fact that Burt, Finn and his father looked as uncomfortable as he did.

"Riding crop?" Cooper suggested gleefully, before Andrea threw a cushion at him and the awkward silence resumed. Kurt's muffled voice could be heard upstairs as he lectured the children on never going into adults rooms to play before his footsteps thumped back down the stairs and he re-entered the room, a large blue box in his hands.

"They've knocked them all out of order, we'll have to resort them," he huffed as he plonked the box on the couch in front of Blaine. Finn groaned loudly and buried his face into the arm of the chair Carole was sat on as Burt cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. "Problem, Finn?" Kurt asked as he took a seat on the couch opposite Blaine, the box in between them.

Blaine muttered awkwardly, as Chloe climbed onto his lap and rested her head on his chest. Kurt shook his head, gesturing that he couldn't hear. "They think they're kinky toys," Blaine said a little louder, causing Kurt's eyes to widen and glance around the room. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, um, first of all, _they're not_," he said loudly, staring pointedly at Cooper who looked slightly disappointed. "They're photos, decade's worth. I had them all sorted according to year and occasion but they're all just scattered now."

The tension in the room eased and the children sat carefully down, making sure they were next to an adult; Blaine always thought Kurt was a better disciplinarian than a time-out system. There was silence as Kurt sifted through the collection, smiling occasionally as one caught his eye.

"Wait, Blaine, you kept the photo thing going all these years?" Blaine's father asked incredulously. "I thought you hated it?"

Blaine nodded happily as his mother piped up. "Of course he kept it going Michael, it was a brilliant idea," she said proudly. Carole and Burt exchanged confused looks over Toby's head, where it was tucked into Burt's shoulder.

"Dad and Papa take photos _all the time, _and then they get them out and talk for _ages_ when me and Chloe go to bed. It's really annoying," Toby scowled, frowning at the box that had got him in trouble by sticking out so far that he couldn't help but knock it over.

"Ah, but Papa used to moan about it when he was your age too, and look at him now," Michael Anderson said, smiling fondly at his son.

"Ever since Coop and I were babies Mom and Dad would take photos of us literally all the time and kept them all in an old refrigerator box with our baby clothes. When Kurt and I got together we thought it would be nice to start our own box; some of the photos in there go back to when we were both at Dalton. It drives Toby crazy but Chloe loves it, and it's nice to look through them every so often," Blaine explained to the Hummel's who smiled and exchanged soppy glances.

Jean knelt on the floor next to the box and picked up a photo. "This is pretty good," she said, "but I think we both know that my collection is more cringe-worthy, darling." Her eyes glinted as she raised her eyebrows at Blaine, who snorted.

"Yeah sure, Mom, you haven't seen the photo of Kurt after Chloe gave him a makeover. I'd say that there is more cringe-worthy that any baby photos you have of me. Mainly because I stole quite a few of them and put them in my own box," Blaine grinned back, pulling out a photo of himself at the beach covered in sand and chocolate ice cream.

Jean sat back down, cooing at the photo that had been commandeered by Chloe as she giggled uncontrollably at her Papa's mucky face.

"Can we see some of them?" Carole asked hopefully. Kurt nodded and checked the time.

"We can, but I need to get out of these jeans and I think Miss Chloe needs to put her princess nightie on to show you all." Chloe grinned sleepily and Blaine carried her upstairs to get her ready, followed by Toby who was shouting happily about the fact that Kurt had had to buy pyjamas made for an eight year old, ("It's really good too, because I'm only seven but I look much bigger!").

Ten minutes later, everyone was suitably comfortable in their pyjamas, the children with a mug of warm milk each and the adults sipping Kurt's homemade iced tea.

"Do you want to pick the first one?" Blaine asked Chloe gently, holding her drink steady as she leant forwards and pulled out a strip of four photos taken from a photo booth before nuzzling back into Blaine's chest. She watched as Kurt smiled softly at the pictures and exchanged a soppy glance with his husband.

"Urgh, god, are you going to be that cheesy for every photo?" Cooper moaned quietly so as not to disturb his daughter who, like Chloe, was falling asleep on her father's lap.

Blaine looked over at him and let out a chuckle. "Coop, you're looking at the couple who got engaged on a gingham picnic blanket in the middle of Central Park, what did you really expect?"

Cooper grumbled but sat back and allowed his brother one night of tooth-wrecking sweetness. He didn't really have much choice.


	2. Photo Booth

"We'd only been dating a week when we took these, but we'd had a really rubbish few days. We lost Regionals with the Warblers and the bird Kurt had been looking after died. We didn't want to go out or do anything but cuddle together," Blaine recalled fondly, smiling gently at Kurt.

"Actually," Kurt pointed out, "I don't think we were even that depressed anymore, we just liked using it as an excuse to spend all day with each other."

* * *

They had been cuddling on the couch at Kurt's house, using the empty house to stay as close together as possible. The TV was showing some documentary on celebrity fashion disasters that both of them would usually have been absorbed in, but right now they were just enjoying a quiet moment with each other. Of course, that was until Blaine shifted underneath Kurt and suggested the unsuggestable.

"Can we go out?" he asked, glancing down at Kurt's face which was resting on his collarbone. Kurt groaned and shook his head. Why would Blaine ever want to stop cuddling? This was perfect!

"Come on Kurt!" Blaine begged, sitting up a little further. Kurt sat up and pouted at him, their hands still linked. "The last time you actually went outside this weekend was to stand at the door while I backed out of the drive to go home last night! We could go shopping?" Blaine suggested as his eyebrows rose hopefully. Kurt shook his head again, slumping back into the couch. "But you love shopping, Kurt!"

"Correction: I only love shopping when I have enough to treat myself. At the moment I only have enough for a pair of socks. Ican't go to the mall and walk around with just a pair of socks! I'd need a shirt to go with them at least!" Kurt protested, ignoring the part of him that wanted to give in simply to see the adorable smile that would undoubtedly appear on Blaine's face when he did.

Blaine put on his best pleading eyes and stroked Kurt's hand in the way he knew his boyfriend couldn't resist. "We could just go window shopping? And I have enough money that I can treat us to a snack while we're there," he said in his most tempting voice. Kurt fidgeted and did his best to argue but Blaine shot up from the couch and ran to the hall to fetch his shoes.

"Nope! No buts, Kurt! I can see you really want to go and the fresh air will do you good!" Blaine told him as he hopped around trying to slip his shoe on his foot. "You know I read something online about a woman who stayed indoors for too long and when she went outside and the wind hit her face she got immediate wrinkles. She was twenty-three Kurt! It could happen!"

Kurt snorted but agreed to play along; Blaine looked adorable trying to dress himself quickly. "Well I suppose we wouldn't want to risk my flawless skin now would we?"

"You see my point," Blaine said happily, "now go get your shoes and I'll wait in the car."

Three hours later, (_three whole hours!) _Blaine collapsed into a chair in the small food court as Kurt sipped his coffee. He was beginning to rethink his decision to lure Kurt outdoors until their knees brushed under the table and they both blushed nervously. No, Blaine decided, it was worth it.

"So what do you suggest we do now?" Kurt asked over the rim of his coffee cup, "or is this an appropriate amount of time to spend amongst the rest of humanity before I can cuddle you again? I hope you realise how comfy I was."

Blaine laughed lightly and studied Kurt's face. It was so much paler in the artificial strip lighting of the mall, but no less beautiful. His eyes were different too, still blue but the shades of green and grey were much more noticeable now too. His lips were red from the warmth of his coffee and his eyebrows were raising expectantly... Oh right, Earth to Blaine.

"I was comfy too, Kurt, I could have stayed there for hours just holding you and not really listening to what that annoying voiceover woman says. But I wanted to show you off! I mean, how unfair that I get to spend hours looking at you and holding your hands and snuggling with you! The rest of Ohio is missing out then because they don't get to have you improving their view."

"That was very cheesy, Blaine," Kurt said bluntly. Blaine fidgeted and dropped his eyes.

"It's true though," he said shyly. Kurt rubbed their feet together in an attempt to reassure him.

"I wouldn't have expected you to come out with anything less," he said affectionately. "I really like that about you Blaine, you make me cringe with how you describe me, but then it doesn't matter, because it's you and you're saying it to me and I never in a million years thought I would get a guy like you to say things like that to me," he finished, grinning when Blaine met his eyes again.

"Well, erm, if you like cheesy why don't we go over to that photo booth over there?" he suggested, "We could do the mandatory couples photo shoot in there?"

Kurt groaned again and slumped in his seat. "Blaine!" he whined, flopping his head back and sighing dramatically.

"Kurt!" Blaine mimicked, grabbing his hand and their bags and leading them both towards the booth.

"What now?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed; he'd done one of these before with his brother when Cooper was his age, but it had been different.

"We mess about," Blaine suggested, pressing a kiss to the end of Kurt's nose. Kurt smiled and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips. They simultaneously let out a breath and Blaine caressed Kurt's face, looking into his eyes dopily.

"Your face is so perfect," he whispered. Kurt blushed and nuzzled into Blaine's hand.

"And yours is so handsome," he returned. They smiled at each other, lost in the moment. The camera needn't be there.

After five minutes they emerged from the photo booth with identical grins on their faces. Kurt picked up the pictures from the tray and giggled, showing them to Blaine.

"They're quite good actually," Blaine noted.

"Save for the last one, you messed my hair up!" Kurt said indignantly. Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"You fixed it didn't you?" he questioned, and Kurt nodded sheepishly, "Stop moaning then!" he chucked Kurt under his chin and glanced around before quickly pecking his lips.

"Cuddles at my house before my Dad gets back?" Kurt suggested, his face red and heart racing from the shock of public affection.

"Why, Kurt! I do believe we haven't cuddled in about two minutes! What were we thinking?" Blaine joked, wrapping his fingers around Kurt's and leading them towards his car.

The journey home had been filled with a comfortable silence until they were nearly at Kurt's street. The lights switched to red and Blaine glanced over at his boyfriend, whose eyes were already fixed in his direction.

"I'm really glad you took me out today, Blaine," Kurt said, his voice cracking from the brief lack of usage. In a mutual movement, their hands joined over the centre console.

"So am I, Kurt," Blaine smiled before turning his attention back to driving. Kurt squeezed his hand, and he returned the pressure. He felt Kurt settle in his seat and sigh contentedly. Blaine let his mouth curl up into a grateful smile. Yeah, he thought, it had been an awesome day really.

* * *

_Again, I'm sorry for clogging up your inboxes and there will be an actual new chapter uploaded soon!_


	3. First Anniversary

"My turn to choose Dad!" Toby interrupted as Kurt went to dig around in the box. He wriggled out of Burt's lap and climbed onto Kurt's before burying his arm in the mess of photographs and pulling out another one of Kurt and Blaine as high-schoolers.

"Oh god, I remember that one," Blaine said happily, his face scrunching as he remembered the perfect night. The others looked at him expectantly, so he explained for their benefit. "It was our first anniversary, so Kurt wanted to take me out for dinner," he began, unconsciously rubbing his foot against Kurt's.

* * *

The little restaurant was full of activity, offering a safe place for Kurt and Blaine to lose themselves in the crowd - nobody was paying them any attention, not even the wait staff who were rushed off their feet.

Their table was tucked into a corner (as per Kurt's request) and they felt comfortable enough to join hands over the basket of rolls they had been given. It didn't matter that it took their waitress over half an hour to take their order; it wasn't a school night and Blaine's parents had arranged for them to have the house to themselves that night. They had all the time in the world.

"I wonder what we were doing this exact moment last year," Blaine asked as he played around with Kurt's soft fingers.

"Right, well it's about half six right now, so considering we got together at around four-ish, I'd say there's a pretty good chance we were either cuddling or attempting to make out," Kurt said in a matter of fact way. They looked at each other a moment before both bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"It's weird though isn't it? This time last year we were probably fumbling our way through a really crap make out session and look at us now. We've come so far, not just as a couple but as two people as well. Not to mention physically," Blaine said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Kurt looked at him amusedly.

"Sometimes I forget that beneath that gentlemanly exterior there is a hormonal teenage boy that makes rather frequent appearances," Kurt tossed back, noticing that Blaine looked rather proud of himself. "I agree though. For example, last year we were both at Dalton hiding from our pasts. This year we faced them, and essentially said 'screw you' to anyone who thought they could bring us down. We were there for each other and helped each other grow as people. You've certainly made me braver," he added. Blaine stroked his hand with the back of his thumb and sniffed a little.

"Are you crying?" Kurt asked, barely managing to conceal the 'aww' that affected the end of his question. Blaine cleared his throat and looked at Kurt with watery eyes.

"I just love you so much, Kurt. I need you to know that you've had such a good effect on me and all those things you said, I totally agree with. You've made me braver too. Sometimes I love you so much, it hurts," Blaine choked. "God, that was intense, sorry," he chuckled weakly, sniffing again and wiping his eyes with the hand that wasn't clutching Kurt's.

Kurt's face softened and in one swift movement he had stood up and moved behind Blaine, clasping their hands together and rocking him gently side to side.

"You know, we should have these soppy conversations more often. At least then I don't have to feel like I'm being too intense; like a few months ago when I realised I feel the exact same way about you," he murmured in Blaine's ear. Kurt knelt in front of his boyfriend and brushed a few stray tears off his face. "Look at me, Blaine," Kurt whispered, looking deep into those honey coloured eyes when they lock onto his own. "You are the first person I ever loved in that way and I get a funny feeling that you're going to be the last too. I'm head over heels in love with you, and I know we've both been through some really tough things but the fact that we get to have cliché romantic moments like this makes it so worth it. _You _are worth it, Blaine, don't ever forget that," he said softly, unaware that the restaurant had gone quiet. "Now I'm going to go to the bathroom, and then we're going to give up on the idea of ever getting served in this place and go for a pizza instead," Kurt added, standing up to head towards the toilets but, _oh God no – _

Pretty much every head in the room had focused on their table. Kurt blushed and hurried to the door on the other side of the room while Blaine fiddled nervously in his wallet pretending to look for some money. Slowly the noise level picked up again and Kurt made his way back to their table.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand. Blaine took it, using it to pull himself to standing and they made their way towards the door. As they stepped outside they heard a female voice shouting frantically after them, trying to be heard over the noise inside.

"Sirs! Excuse me, Sirs!" They whipped their heads around simultaneously to see their inattentive waitress jogging towards them, a small piece of paper flapping around in her hands.

"I thought you might like this," she said, holding out a postcard sized photograph. "Can I just say that I thought what you said to each other was really cute. You two were in the Warblers, weren't you? The ones from Dalton?" she asked, tilting her head inquisitively. Both boys nodded and she smiled.

"I thought I recognised you. I go to Crawford Country Day, I was one of the girls that you guys asked to judge how sexy you were last year," the girl explained with a grin. "We all said the next day that we should have known you were gay, you two were clearly totally in love by then."

Kurt took the photograph as Blaine thanked the girl, who hurried back inside to continue her work.

"Oh my god, Blaine, this is adorable!" Kurt exclaimed, handing the photo over so Blaine could see.

It must have been taken after Kurt had told Blaine to look at him, because there was Kurt crouching before Blaine, their hands wound together in some intricate tangle. Even at the distance the photograph was taken Blaine could see the smile tugging at his own face, and the sincere adoration that was clear on Kurt's.

Blaine felt his lips curl into a smile and he pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. He let his mouth linger over his boyfriends face before murmuring his approval.

"Pizza, cocoa, your room. Good plan?" Kurt said, pulling away slightly.

"Lead the way," Blaine laughed, allowing Kurt to pull him towards the car.

They lay together in Blaine's bed that night, picking up the photograph after a round of celebratory sex. Their legs were tangled together and Kurt had his head snuggled into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I meant every word of what I said, Blaine," Kurt breathed. Blaine continued fiddling with Kurt's hair as their eyes met briefly.

"So did I. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you, Kurt Hummel. I mean it," he said sincerely.

"Shall we just agree that this has been an amazing year?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine nodded his head slightly and leaned in to close the small distance between their faces, kissing Kurt tenderly and carefully. They broke apart and smiled against each other's lips, lying in the dark and mutually agreeing that yeah, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson had a pretty good year after all.


	4. Champions

Holly moved kneel next to the couch and peered into the box. She reached in and extracted a small square photo before sitting back down to study it.

"The ladies in this look really pretty!" she gasped. Blaine grinned when he saw what picture his niece was looking at and began to hunt for familiar faces on there.

"Can you find me and Uncle Kurt?" he asked, letting her scan the glossy surface. She nodded and pointed the two boys out. "What about Finn?" Blaine urged her, smiling when she glanced up at Finn and searched for him, her tongue poking from between her lips.

"What photo is it?" Andrea asked, a puzzled expression on her face when Blaine showed her.

"Nationals twenty twelve," Kurt explained, "My last competition as a high-schooler," he added, smiling proudly.

"Did you win the competition, Daddy?" Chloe asked croakily from her place in Blaine's lap, her dads exchanging a grin before nodding.

"Well could you really expect anything less of your fabulous Dads?" Kurt said warmly, earning a collective murmur of assent from the rest of the room.

* * *

They won. _They actually won!_

Kurt clung to Blaine's hand like it was a lifeline, jumping up and down, being dragged into celebratory hugs from his friends. Did this mean that they were cool now? Could they at least walk down the halls without getting a face full of artificially coloured ice?

But – oh God – Blaine was kissing him and Kurt decided he didn't care. He would take a slushie every single day, because they would still be winners! He didn't care that they were onstage, he didn't care how many bigoted morons were watching them; he kissed Blaine back passionately before pulling away and screaming "we won!" in his face.

After a while the ecstasy died down and the group moved back into their dressing room to get over their excitement. Kurt bounded over to Rachel and kissed her, holding her close while they both processed the fact that Carmen Tibideaux had just watched them be crowned National Champions. They squealed into each other's shoulders and babbled away to each other about how they were both definitely going to NYADA now and how their futures couldn't look brighter.

Blaine made his way over to them, pulling them into a group hug and congratulating them on their practically confirmed places into the school of their dreams. He sounded happy enough, but Kurt was watching his face intently, noticing the flicker of sadness that always appeared when they discussed Kurt's departure. Mr Schue left no time to dwell on it though; group photos had to be taken, of course.

The entire glee club plus their chaperones gathered in front of the blank wall to pose with their enormous trophy which was placed cautiously on Artie's lap. "Okay, seriously guys, this needs to be nice!" Mr Schue warned, moving to take the photo when the kids had settled themselves into a dignified formation.

They all beamed proudly at the camera, the black and red of their costumes contrasting nicely with the white wall behind them. Just from looking at the photo it was clear that these guys cared a lot about each other, from the simple placement of an arm around a shoulder or the clasping of hands.

"Hang on, better take a couple more just to be sure," the teacher said, setting up the camera again. This time, as soon as his finger clicked the shutter the entire glee club did a victory air punch. Mr Schue tried again, falling for the same trick and ending up with all the kids doing cheesy grins and thumbs up at the lens.

The pattern continued, with Mr Schue snapping photos of the kids doing wacky poses each time. Individual photos were then insisted on and Kurt dragged Blaine in for a photo with just the two of them.

"Say cheese boys!" their teacher called, as Kurt did a victory pose and Blaine pretended to swoon beside him. They thanked the teacher and ran away laughing, hands tangled together once more.

They had sat like that for the entire plane ride home, Kurt propping his feet up on Blaine's lap as soon as the seatbelt signs went off and the both of them holding hands over the armrest. Blaine eventually fell asleep and Kurt took the opportunity to look unashamedly at his boyfriend's face.

He watched the way the small amount of light from the tiny window reflected on his skin, the way his eyelashes settled on his cheeks when his eyes fluttered open. He admired the perfect softness of his lips, soft enough to be kissable but not so soft that they reminded him of girl's lips. He watched as the colours in his eyes danced as they flickered open and narrowed suspiciously as they always did when Kurt was caught staring.

"What are you looking at, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice cracking slightly from fatigue. Kurt shook his head.

"Can a guy not admire his boyfriend's lovely face without it being questioned?" he asked, raising his eyebrows up.

"Well who wouldn't want to look at a face this funny, eh?" Blaine joked, earning himself a kiss from Kurt before they snuggled together to watch the remainder of their in-flight movie before they landed back home.

"Just to clarify, I love your face," Kurt said quietly.

* * *

"So you actually won? Beat everyone in the country?" Toby asked in disbelief. Blaine let out a laugh.

"Don't sound shocked by it, we were very talented back in the day!" he exclaimed. Toby looked as though he was going to come back with a smart response but was interrupted by Kurt's exclamation.

"Here's the one of just the two of us!" Kurt practically squealed. Blaine glanced over and there was his high school self swooning over Kurt's eighteen year old perfection. He snorted; it was the sort of photo their kids would hate to see on the mantelpiece when they got older but it was just so _them._

Blaine continued to daydream until Cooper's voice rudely interrupted him. "Next one, I think, before Blaine starts crying over how badly he's aged!"

Blaine flung another cushion at him in order to rifle through the pictures in peace.


	5. Freedom!

Cooper moved to sit on the floor with his daughter, reaching into the box and rifling through it until he found a photo that included him.

"Aww! Your graduation photo, Squirt!" he cooed, earning himself a scowl from Blaine.

"My graduation photo should be there too, Cooper," Kurt said, pointing out the paperclip attached to the photographs. Cooper pulled them apart, smiling when he saw the snapshot of Kurt's own graduation.

Toby wriggled closer to Kurt's chest and glanced up at him. "Do these ones have a story, Dad?" he asked, his warm brown eyes drooping as he inspected the two slips of paper in his uncle's hand.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a grin, remembering the contrasting conversations they had had before those photos were taken.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine called, shoving through the crowd towards his boyfriend. "You were right, the pin looks great," he teased when he reached him, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close.

"You sound as though you doubted my brooch choosing skills," Kurt returned playfully, glancing down at the large spider he had attached to his red graduation gown.

"Never," Blaine murmured softly and pressed a kiss to his lips before they were both crushed in a giant glee club group hug.

Kurt clutched Blaine's hand close to him as he joined in the cheers coming from all of the graduated seniors from the club. All of the underclassmen were there too, cheering and offering friendly claps on the back. After a while (and after a clumsy rendition of 'School's Out'), Kurt led Blaine over to a deserted corner.

"We need to talk," he began. Blaine looked at him nervously.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, as Kurt kissed him gently and took both of his hands in his own.

"Nothing, nothing," Blaine's face softened as Kurt reassured him, and he gestured for his boyfriend to continue. "I just wanted to say it now, because I don't think my Dad will stop crying all night and I won't get another moment alone with you any time soon," Kurt began, glancing over at his parents who were smothering Finn in congratulatory hugs and kisses, "Don't argue with me, I just want to make you feel a little better, okay? This, me graduating, it doesn't change anything. This year is going to be really tough on us, we both know that, but I think we'll make it, I really do."

Blaine shook his head and tried to pull away, "Kurt today is meant to be happy, we don't need to talk about this now," he protested. Kurt held him firm and continued anyway.

"I know but I can't enjoy it when I can see how much you worry about us. I _am not_ leaving you. Not really. I love you so much, Blaine Anderson, and this time next year, when it's you wearing this ridiculous outfit and being hugged within an inch of your life, I know that I'll be saying the exact same thing to you. Remember when I transferred back here, and you sang to me with the Warblers? I said I was never saying goodbye to you, and I expect you to do the same. We are going to give this next year everything we've got, and we'll find a way to make sure it works out for us, because we are _so_ worth the fight."

Blaine gave him a watery smile, noting the quiver in Kurt's voice. "We are aren't we?" he laughed, allowing Kurt to hold him close for a few moments more before Carole came bustling over to them.

"Boys, we need a family photo!" she ordered, wiping her face with a ragged tissue. Blaine rummaged in his pockets to find her a new one which she accepted by giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Want me to take it?" Blaine asked, holding his hand out for the camera.

"Course not Blaine, you're in it, come on!" Burt said gruffly as he dragged his sons' glee teacher towards the group, shoving a camera into his hands as he did so. "Rachel! Come here, family photo!" he boomed at the small girl who was elbowing her way through some football players.

The Hummel-Hudson family worked their way into a pose while Blaine and Rachel waited awkwardly on the sidelines. Kurt huffed and dragged them both into the frame of the camera, positioning himself between them with a roll of his eyes.

Mr Schue snapped the picture and handed the camera back to Burt with a quick smile before hurrying back into the crowd of students. Burt motioned for everyone to gather round and they all focused on the family grinning up at them from the tiny screen on the camera.

Burt and Carole were standing to the left of the picture arms around each other and grinning directly at the lens, pride oozing out of their happy smiles. Finn stood with his arms around Rachel, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she beamed directly at the camera. Kurt stood with one hand holding Rachel's and the other gripping Blaine's shoulder. They were looking at each other rather than at their teacher, Kurt's face screwed up in some affectionate gesture while the photo caught Blaine mid-laugh.

The group let out a collective "aww!" before Carole announced that they had better start setting up at home. She and Burt had relented under the persuasion of both Kurt and Finn and had agreed to allow them to host a graduation party for the glee club.

Burt fished his keys from out of his pocket and led the way to the parking lot trusting the rest of his family to follow on. Kurt linked his arm around Blaine's and received a kiss on his jaw.

They both knew how difficult the next year would be, but they both also knew that their relationship was a bond not easily broken.

"I don't think he came," Blaine said worriedly, scanning the room for any signs of his boyfriend as he chewed anxiously on his lip. Tina turned to look at him, smiling reassuringly.

"Blaine, this is your day. Not Kurt's. He said he'd be here didn't he?" she asked, running her hand up his arm. Blaine nodded and glanced down at her. "Then you'll see him today. Maybe there's traffic, maybe you just can't see him right now. Stop worrying!"

Blaine sighed. Usually he wouldn't be so stressed; Kurt had said he would be there, that should be enough really. Unfortunately, the nervousness that still lingered in the ugly part of Blaine's mind reminded him of their painful experimental split earlier in the year. Since then, Blaine had been so much more protective of Kurt, more anxious to see him.

Dwelling on his thoughts was no longer an option though – he was being ordered into his place in line, right near the front. He turned to give Tina a grin and thumbs up, before leaning down and uttering some encouraging words to Artie (who was first in the line).

As the line moved slowly towards the entrance of the auditorium, Blaine felt a rush of excitement. This was it! He was graduating high school! He was free to chase Kurt, to plan their future together! He could be anything he wanted to be with the awesome grades he had achieved, and he was pretty sure he had never felt so pleased with himself.

"Blaine Anderson," sounded around the auditorium and Blaine pushed through the curtains, searching for his parents and beaming at them, but _oh thank god!_

Kurt was there next to Cooper, jumping up and down, clapping his hands and cheering. Blaine let a laugh escape him before bounding towards the stage to accept the roll of paper that would officially end his high school career. He made a salute and a bow towards the crowd before blowing a kiss in Kurt's direction.

The names went on and on, Blaine high fived his friends and clapped politely for the students he thought less than fondly of. It didn't matter; he never had to see them again. He was _free!_

As soon as he could, Blaine practically leaped from the stage straight into his boyfriend's waiting arms. He whispered a greeting into Kurt's ear before turning to his parents.

"I'm done!" he exclaimed excitedly. They beamed at him and both engulfed him in a hug before spinning him around to face his brother.

"Well Coop?" Blaine asked, holding out his arms hopefully. Cooper raised his eyebrows.

"Was my graduation that boring?" he asked. Blaine grimaced and nodded, making Cooper laugh and pull his little brother into a tight hug. "I'm still proud of you, Squirt," he whispered.

"I have to have a photo of you, Sweetie," Jean instructed, dabbing her eyes with an embroidered handkerchief. Blaine sighed and posed for god-knows-how-many different photos, some including his brother, some with Kurt until eventually it was apparently time to have an entire family photo in the middle of McKinley's auditorium.

"I'll take it, Mrs Anderson," Kurt offered, making to take the camera from her.

"No, Kurt, your Dad showed me the photo of your graduation. You're in this one, kid," Michael insisted. Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt to him, holding him close as his parents tried to find someone to snap the picture.

"I thought you weren't coming," Blaine confessed suddenly. Kurt turned to look at him, puzzled.

"My plane got delayed and I lost pretty much all signal, and then the parking lot was _awful_. I got here literally just before they announced Artie's name. Why did you think I wasn't coming?" he asked, to which Blaine shook his head, telling him to forget it.

"Is it because we broke up and you always think it's going to happen again?" Kurt questioned bluntly. Blaine gaped at him a moment before nodding.

Kurt went to say something but was interrupted by the Anderson's photo opportunity.

"Guys, your friend is going to take the photo, get ready!" Jean said, sounding rather flustered. She handed the camera over to the technological genius that was Brittany. Kurt and Blaine groaned simultaneously, before Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

They giggled as Brittany managed to find the shutter button and took the photo, this one slightly more composed than the Hummel-Hudson graduation photo from last year. Jean thanked Brittany and gathered her husband and Cooper around to look at the picture while Kurt pulled Blaine aside.

"Blaine, the reason we broke up those couple of weeks was because we thought it would be easier on the both of us. You know that neither of us wanted to, and remember how happy and relieved we were when we got back together?" Blaine nodded, "Well I don't plan on ever feeling those feelings like that again, because I don't plan on us ever breaking up again," Kurt reassured his boyfriend. Blaine smiled at him before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I guess that hard part's done with," Blaine said, the excitement at the thought escaping in his words. Kurt grinned at him.

"You bet it is. We can finally live in the same apartment in the same state!" he laughed, pulling Blaine into a hug and lifting him off the floor, spinning him around happily.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine stated, not caring that his family were unashamedly watching them.

"I love you too, and I'm really proud of you right now," Kurt said back, before allowing his eyes to scope Blaine's body.

"You really look good in that colour, honey," he teased. Blaine's eyebrows twitched in surprise; they very rarely used pet names, but it always made his tummy skip a little when he heard the affectionate title coming from Kurt.

"You'll notice that I played it down, rather than attaching a large insect to the front of my gown," Blaine joked, earning him a playful swat from his boyfriend. They tossed teasing remarks back and forth a while longer between them until Kurt finally held up his hand.

"Here's to us, and New York, and loving each other," he offered. Blaine joined their hands in between them before yanking Kurt in for yet another hug. They clung onto each other revelling in the fact that they could be physically close after such a long time apart. Blaine gripped Kurt's back as Kurt stroked the back of his neck with his thumbs. They finally broke apart and pressed their foreheads together.

Blaine sniffed and made up his mind on the spot. He couldn't live without this again.

"Forever, Kurt, I swear," he whispered croakily. Kurt nodded and cleared his own throat.

"And ever," he confirmed, allowing Blaine to hold him close – this was his day, after all.

* * *

"I think that was the last time before we got engaged that we actually promised that, wasn't it?" Blaine checked, sincerely hoping that he hadn't forgotten any.

"Yeah it was. That was a really nice day, your graduation," Kurt replied, smiling as he noticed Toby's drooping eyelids. Cooper snorted loudly, ever gracefully.

"No it wasn't - it was boring and full of ceremony and 'ooh I'm so proud of you Blaineys'. Plus you two kept doing rather cheeky facial expressions across the room at each other, before promptly giving a sickeningly cute display of kisses that were way too innocent and sweet for teenage boys. You might have enjoyed it, but we older brothers found it extremely awkward!" he ranted, but the soft expression on his face made it clear that he too thought the day had been lovely.

"Next one then!" Burt announced, holding out his hands so that Blaine could pass him the box. He rummaged around, glancing at each of the photos before a particularly confusing one caught his eye.

"You have a photo of a bejewelled box in your precious memory collection?" Jean asked incredulously. Kurt and Blaine caught each other's eyes and allowed soppy smiles to creep onto their faces.

Cooper groaned; he really needn't have asked Kurt for the extra sugar in his tea...


	6. Pavarotti

Blaine looked down at the tiny casket, which his boyfriend had spent so much time slaving over. _Boyfriend_. It felt so good to be able to call him that. It was such a simple word, something that other teenagers got to use all the time. Using it made Blaine feel so _normal; _and normal was something he hadn't felt for a while.

"Are we going to put him in now?" Blaine asked gently. Kurt nodded and gave him a sad smile. Blaine went to pick up Pavarotti's tiny body, which was wrapped in a shimmering length of material with musical notes on it, (brilliant choice, he noted) before Kurt slapped his hand away.

"Wait!" he gasped, startling Blaine.

"Kurt, I know it's difficult but we have to bury him at some point," Blaine reasoned. Kurt just shook his head, fiddling around on his phone before shutting the lid on the casket and tapping the screen with finality.

The shutter noise came from the speakers on the phone and Kurt admired the picture he had just taken. Blaine looked at him in disbelief. "Kurt did you just take a photo of your dead bird's casket?"

"Yes, for my portfolio," Kurt explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I see it as just another example of how versatile my work is," he continued as he opened up the lid again. He nodded for Blaine to put Pavarotti in the box before closing the lid gently. "Is it a bit weird?" he questioned, turning to look at Blaine who nodded at him.

"It's slightly worrying and if you weren't my boyfriend I would be referring you to a psychiatrist right now," Blaine said fondly, brushing a single stray strand of hair out of Kurt's worried face.

"But I _am_ your boyfriend," Kurt stated. Blaine nodded at him and pulled him into a close embrace.

"Exactly, which means I find it ridiculously sweet, even though I should be concerned about your mental stability," he chuckled. "Now come on, let's get him buried, we promised Carole we'd be home to help her cook tea, remember?"

Kurt nodded and pulled away. He picked up the casket in one hand, and twined his other hand together with Blaine's as they headed for the spot they had chosen under the tree in the sweeping Dalton grounds.

* * *

"Kurt, that's really weird." Finn stated bluntly. Burt nodded, as did Toby.

"I was in mourning! We had lost Regionals too!" Kurt exclaimed defensively.

Jean looked up from her examination of the photograph and smiled at the men on the floor. "Why is it in the box then, Kurt? I thought you took a picture so you could put it in a portfolio?" she asked.

"Ah, well Kurt realised that rhinestone bird coffins would most likely freak out the top designers he was trying to impress," Blaine explained, patting Kurt's shoulder's, reassuring him as he blushed furiously. "We put it in the box because it reminded us of when we kissed for the first time." Everybody except for Cooper cooed and scrunched up their faces, whilst the women in the room agreed on how adorable the pair had been.

"Dare we ask how a dead bird would possibly remind you of something that's supposed to be so cheerful?" Cooper asked condescendingly, but the smile tugging at his lips made it clear to Blaine that his brother was secretly enjoying their stories as much as the rest of the family.

"So tell us about this kiss then, son," Michael said warmly. His relationship with his younger son had become much better since Blaine had moved out; seeing each other so rarely had meant that they made more of an effort to bond.

Kurt grinned sappily at his husband before explaining. "I was gluing the rhinestones on and Blaine said we needed to practise –" he began before Blaine interrupted him.

"So I told him what song we were doing and that I chose it because I wanted to do something a little more emotional," Blaine said excitedly. "And then I told him that I liked him and we kissed," he finished. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Your word choice was a lot more thoughtful actually," he said in a half-hearted attempt at scathing. "You said that there is a moment when you say to yourself 'I've been looking for you forever' and that when I sang Blackbird you had that moment about me. You told me I moved you," he remembered, brushing his hand over Blaine's in a tender movement.

The room was silent for a moment, the only sounds being both Carole and Jean moving closer to their husbands. Andrea looked at Cooper and smiled when she saw his awestruck yet proud expression.

"You came up with all that when you were sixteen?" he asked incredulously. Blaine nodded without taking his eyes away from Kurt.

"God, no wonder he fell for you so easily," Finn said quietly, "I couldn't work out something like that _now._"

* * *

_The new chapter is being written right now and will hopefully be up before the weekend. Thank you everyone for being so patient and I'm sorry if you hate me!  
_


	7. The Two Week Trial

_Ooookay! So we're back to the normal updates, and this one was prompted by _**fostinefoli **_who asked for the break up (not the one in canon) from Finn and Cooper's POV. I did my best, and there should be more updates soon so keep prompting, I have them all on a to do list. (Seasonal ones like Christmas and Halloween will be done around the times of year. Reading about Christmas presents in January makes me long for a time machine)  
_

_As always, review and prompt and I'll do my best. Thank you for being so patient with me!_

* * *

Carole leaned forwards and made grabby-hands at the box. "Let me choose one?" she asked, smiling excitedly as she rifled through the pictures emerging with a picture of them in the Hummel's backyard in Lima.

"I remember taking that," Burt said quietly, glancing down at a sleeping Chloe in his lap.

"That was just after we got back together, wasn't it?" Kurt asked, glancing at Blaine, who nodded sombrely.

"Oh man, don't even talk about that break up, it was the most horrible two weeks of my life!" Finn exclaimed, grimacing at what was clearly an unpleasant memory.

Kurt frowned and glared at his brother. "Well it wasn't the easiest two weeks I've ever experienced either, Finn, but we're sorry for causing such pain for _you_!" he exclaimed, still stinging from the thought of one of the most unpleasant periods of his life, no matter how short it was. Blaine shushed his husband and gestured to their sleeping daughter who was stirring in her Grandpa's lap.

"I'm pretty sure all of us felt the effects of that break up," Jean said sadly, "You boys just didn't know what to do with yourselves, did you?" Kurt and Blaine shared a sad little smile and shook their heads.

"And that meant that the rest of us had to put up with you," Cooper teased, sharing a long-suffering look with Finn, who nodded.

"Dudes, it really was horrible," Finn reiterated adamantly.

Finn had been in the middle of the most awesome round of his game, on his headset with Puck when his cell phone rang next to him on his bed. He frowned when he saw it was Kurt and pressed pause on his game, saying a quick apology to Puck and pulling off the headset.

Usually Finn wouldn't have answered it; he'd been working his ass off at college and had finally finished his latest assignment, the one his tutor had been making him redo because he just couldn't get the marks he needed. But he'd gotten them, achieved an A and after a quick victory dance in the privacy of his bedroom he had dived right back into his video games, making the most of the respite from constant piles of work.

Finn answered it, immediately worried that it was something awful if Kurt was calling _him _about it. Why wasn't he speaking to Burt? Or Blaine? Surely those were the first choices?

"Kurt? You okay?" Finn asked nervously, immediately getting butterflies when he heard Kurt's sniffle from the other end of the line. He was no good with feelings, especially Kurt's feelings. Why the hell hadn't he called Burt? Then Burt could have passed him over to his mom and she could handle a crying Kurt much better than Finn could.

"No," came the muffled response from the other end of the phone. "Finn..." another sniffle, "oh god, you don't want to hear this, you probably have work to do, or friends to see. Forget it, I'll call Carole later," Kurt said sadly, the shakiness in his voice apparent no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Finn panicked, "No! No, no, Kurt! I care, I want to listen! I've finished my work and Mom isn't finishing work until late. What happened? Is Blaine okay?" he asked, wondering what the hell could have gotten his brother so worked up that he couldn't even talk to his boyfriend.

Finn's question, however, just made Kurt's sob's appear more openly.

"Dude! What happened?" Finn practically shouted down the phone, his mind flicking to every worst case scenario. It took at least several minutes for Kurt to finally calm down before he managed to get out the words that started the most annoying fortnight of Finn's life.

"I broke up with Blaine," Kurt hiccuped, and the sound of rustling tissues could be heard over the phone. Finn was silent for a moment. Blaine must have really screwed things up to make Kurt end it between them; but then again, things had been getting tense the last few times Kurt had visited Ohio.

"Why?" was the answer Finn thought safest. No blame on either of them, yeah, Finn said to himself, good move.

Kurt sniffled some more and Finn could hear him steadying his breaths before he spoke. "I just couldn't do it anymore Finn!" he cried, his voice wobbling again and Finn winced at how sore his throat sounded. How long had he been crying? "The distance, and Blaine wasn't going out with his friends because he was waiting for a call from me, and I missed him so much and I thought breaking up would fix that and I just miss him more now and I don't know what to do!"

Finn sighed. This was so far out of his league it was untrue. "Dude, isn't it better to talk to Rachel about this? Like, it's great that you called and everything, but I'm not good at this stuff. Or I could get Mom to call you when she gets back?" He waited nervously for his brother's reply, and felt awful when a defeated voice from New York whimpered, "Okay, yeah. I'm sorry Finn. You have your own problems. Go, do some work, learn how to teach. Call me when Carole's home."

That phone call was the start of the tensest two weeks for everyone involved. Kurt constantly clung to Rachel and phoned home each night looking for comfort, which quickly resulted in tears. Blaine sat downstairs with his parents more, not wanting to socialize with anybody else; while at first the Andersons saw this as a welcome change, it soon lost its charm when their son would burst into tears at random moments. As for Cooper, well, in his opinion he was hit the hardest. Blaine would call him in the early hours of the morning when he couldn't sleep, always forgetting the time difference between the two states.

Two weeks later, when Kurt came home for Thanksgiving and announced that he was inviting Blaine over, Finn actually breathed a literal sigh of relief, before disappearing into his bedroom to avoid any fireworks that could come with Blaine's arrival.

Carole remembered the awkward few minutes when Blaine had stepped into the hallway and glanced around nervously before Kurt took him into the backyard. They were out there for at least an hour, long enough for Carole to finish marinating the turkey and chopping all of the vegetables for the dinner that night. She remembered the pleasant surprise when Burt had entered the kitchen, camera in hand, and pointed mutely to the boys outside. Carole had turned to see them pulling out of a chaste kiss, holding each other tight and leaning their foreheads together. The room flashed and Carole startled, glaring at her husband and quietly lecturing him about his son's personal space (why her rant was in hushed tones she never quite worked out. She had always assumed it was a result of the tenderness of the moment permeating the rest of the house), but Kurt and Blaine out in the garden were focused only on each other.

Blaine's phone call to Cooper that night was at a decent time, half past nine, and he spent two hours gushing to his brother everything that had happened that day with Kurt.

"...and then he said that he'd always love me no matter what the distance. Isn't that lovely, Coop?" Blaine sighed. "I guess it's just a relief to know that we tried broken up and it just didn't work for us. Both of us know now that this is it for us, we don't want anyone else-"

"I don't think that two weeks of crying is really a definite experiment, Squirt, but..."

"Exactly! We were so upset, it only makes sense that we were doing the wrong thing by splitting up!" Blaine exclaimed, oblivious to his brother's realism. Who needed common sense when you were floating on a cloud of euphoria?

"Are you happy for us, Coop?" Blaine asked, slightly nervous. For as much as he and Cooper had their differences, Blaine would always look up to his brother.

There was a pause on Cooper's end of the line before he said honestly, "I'm really happy for you, Blaine. And relieved." Blaine chuckled as his phone buzzed to indicate a message.

"Coop, I have to go, I have a text and it might be Kurt. I'll see you soon, happy thanksgiving!" he called as he hung up, diving into his bed to start a late night texting session with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who he would be living with pretty soon. In New York. With just Kurt. Blaine couldn't wait.

"I honestly don't know how you could have called that a trial period and still managed to make it to where you are today," Cooper said incredulously. "I mean, have you never been curious about other guys?"

Kurt and Blaine blushed, prompting Andrea to nudge Cooper with her toe and confirming his suspicions. There was an embarrassing story to be had there.

"Well, we had a mature conversation about that just after Blaine's first semester at college and we worked out a way for our relationship to work for us. It was simple really, we just made sure we focused on communication and understanding each other," Kurt explained, smiling gently at Blaine, who was still slightly pink.

"Well I suppose the important thing is that you made it work and that you're happy now," Jean said, looking proudly at her son. Blaine nodded and sat up resolutely.

"Moving on!" he said, digging through the box and pulling one out, showing it to Kurt with a confused look on his face. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Oh, Nick gave it to me. Trent took it after our first regionals together," Kurt smiled fondly at the memory.


End file.
